Daydreamin' is No Longer the Problem
by Bryzenia97
Summary: I'm Jessica Ramirez and I have a huge crush on Ariana Grande. I have a problem. I met Ariana at Starbucks and we became friends. You'd think it's a good thing, right? Wrong. I have a harder time of controlling my feelings. Maybe I have a chance... Probably not though. I'll just have to wait and see.
1. Meeting by Chance

**Disclaimer: I in no way... shape... or form own _Daydreamin'_, only the one little change I did to the song. Everything else… the plot and the characters… um… minus Ariana. I don't own her, but if I did… I- uh... yeah… never mind.**

**To those of you who have been reading _The Complications of Love_... I'm so sorry loves, I'm hitting a bit of a rough patch in this story. Just know that I'm still working hard on it just as much as I have worked hard on this new story.**

**I also want thank waitwhathuh and AYP for the inspiration of this story. You guys are absolutely terrific!**

* * *

This is the story of how I die… nah, just kidding. If I died then what's the point of this story? I would be dead. Yup, that simple. Honestly, I'm not gonna waste your time just for me to die. That kind of plot just stupid… unless you're watching _The Notebook_… or _Titanic_… or _A Walk to Remember_.

...

Um… okay, so maybe that kind of plot is not that stupid. Anyways, the point is I don't die, okay?

Your probably wondering who I am, though. I mean obviously if you're reading this you at least want to know who I am.

My name is Jessica Ramirez and I'm nineteen years old (I'll be twenty in June). If you're wondering what I look like I'm five foot five and I'm about a hundred pounds. I'd like to say I have an hourglass figure, but my curves are kind of… ehem… subtle, if you will (yeah, b-cup sized boobs plus slight ass… definitely subtle). I mean my body's okay, but it's more my face that you're probably curious about. Well… I have wavy jet black hair, icy-blue doe eyes, a light complexion, and to top it off a lone dimple on my right cheek. I currently double majoring in psychology and music at UCLA (strange combination, I know); it's my freshman year of college. My two best friends are Christopher "Fifafur" (when you say it you have to say it really fast. Don't laugh, I couldn't pronounce his name when we little. He also goes by Chris.) Grajeda, we've known each other since we were babies so we have this brother/sister thing going, and Diana "Di" Meade, we became friends in eighth grade (originally she hated my guts due to a little situation during recess back in second grade, but now here we are… the best of friends, sorta). I have four dogs, three Rottweilers (Sammy, Ruby, and Cori) and one terrier (Leo), all of whom would never hurt a fly. I live alone with my dogs in a two story, three bedroom four bathroom house (not including my home office/studio, kitchen, living room, and the parlor) with a swimming pool and Jacuzzi; the house was a gift from my dad for my eighteenth birthday, along with my purple 2013 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 (it has salmony peachy pink flowers designed on both doors). My dad is the main architect of some major construction company, so he's kinda rich... but I'm not really a spoiled daddy's girl; I'm more interested in the smaller things like books, painting supplies (painting's a hobby of mine), and the occasional jewelry here and there. And no, I don't have my own credit card (I don't know, I just don't like credit cards), but I do have a bank account that holds all the money I'm receiving from the paintings I auction off on eBay (apparently I'm good at because a lot of people want my paintings), occasionally I accept requests, but for the most part it's just eBay. Anyways, speaking of art and parents… my mom, she married to some guy that does sculpturing classes for a living, they live Portland, Oregon and own a little shop for their sculpting and painting classes. I got all my artistic abilities from her, while I get all my looks from my dad. But anyways… I'm going to stop rambling on about me and get straight to the 'story'.

**March 24, 2014**

It's four forty-five on a Monday morning; I'm driving to Starbucks like always… well, sort of like always. I'm up an hour earlier than usual and it's all thanks to my little (okay, maybe not so little…) rascal, Sammy (he's my six year old Rottweiler). This morning, Sammy decided it would be funny to give me an early wakeup call by pulling off my covers and proceeding to drag them out of my room and into the garage. I woke up shivering, now fully awake and because of this I decided to get ready (I decided to wear some black skinny jeans, a purple low-cut v-neck, black five in. heeled ankle boots, a small gold ring with the initials of my best friends and I engraved on the inside, a gold necklace with a cursive J on it, and to top it off a black leather jacket with elbow length sleeves. I also put on some light make-up and curled my thick wavy hair into loose ringlets.) and head to Starbucks to go see my best guy friend, Chris Grajeda. He works there so I get a discount on all my drinks.

This brings us back to the present; I'm five minutes away from the Starbucks now. I'm listening to my playlist that's devoted purely to Ariana Grande, which is called _Aridiction_. I've had a crush on her since day one of _Victorious_; don't tell anyone, though. Wait who am I kidding, it's not like people don't already know that I'm gay… well, not gay. I'm more bisexual, really (although I do prefer women over men). Yeah… but anyways, I've had a crush on her since I was fifteen, so basically about four years. All my tweets are basically about her. I practically eat, drink, and breathe Ariana Grande. Yes, I'm that in love with her… or obsessed, take your pick. Okay I'm going to stop ranting because if I don't I'll never stop.

I reach Starbusks, so I park, cut off the engine, unplug my phone from my stereo, and grab my purse, all before getting out of my car and locking it. I'm greeted by the smell of coffee and the jingling of bells attached to the door as I enter. I find Fi- I mean Chris looking at me in confusion and slightly of… dread? That can't be right; I'm probably just imagining it. I shake off the thought as he walks toward me; I greet "What's shakin' bacon?"

He chuckles "Nothin' much." He pauses for a second before continuing cautiously "Not that I don't like seeing your bright and beautiful self earlier than usual, 'cause I do, but… why are you here early?"

My hand shoots up to my chest as I clutch my heart and respond in mock hurt "What? You don't think I would get up earlier just to hang out longer with my bestest best friend?" He quirks an eyebrow, giving me an incredulous look, to which I huff in response "Fine. Sammy gave me an early wakeup call and I couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to surprise you by coming earlier."

He chuckles "Ah, I see. Tell Sammy I said thank you."

I smirk as an idea pops up in my head. I purr "Will do. So… am I going to have to get in line or are you getting it for me? I mean I'm still my mind is a little fuzzy with lack of sleep... Please Christopher." I bat my eyelashes and send him a flirtatious smile to which he responds to with a shuddered breathe. I giggle quietly. Okay, just because he's my best friend, does not mean that I don't enjoy taking advantage of his male, sex-crazed hormones for my own dirty deeds. I mean guys are so easy to manipulate, their mind is controlled by their d- Oh. My. God. I did not just think those things. Wow… My mind is really perving today. I'm never like this! Hmm, I wonder why… well, let's just see how today goes with this perverted mind of mine.

He stutters "Um… S-sure Je-Jessie. Grande white… white ch-chocolate mocha f-frap with extra whip and caramel, right?" Oh, wow! This is just too funny. I'm having a hard time keeping a straight face, but I manage (Thank you daddy! I got my poker face from him).

I nod, hand him ten dollars, and twirl a ringlet of hair on my ringed index finger as I husk playfully "Thank you Christopher. Oh… and could you put the change in the tip jar please. "He just gulps, smiling nervously and walks off. I am so mean sometimes, but I love it. It's just so much fun. I should probably apologize to him. Eh… I'll just apologize to him when he comes back with my drink. I sit at one of the tables as I pull out my phone (which by the way is a black iPhone 5s) and my purple earbuds from my purse, and unlock it (Yes, I have to lock it, because someone, ehem... Fifafur, is always snooping through my texts and changing my settings. If you're wondering what the pin is, it's Ariana's birthday… so basically zero-six-two-six). I begin listening to the angelic voice of Ariana Grande. I wonder what it would be like to meet Ari, to talk to her, to hug her, to tou- Okay! I need to stop, before I derail into one of my many Aridicting fantasies… and yes, I say many because there are a lot of them. Oh, look. Daydreamin' is playing… how ironic. And do you want to know what the best part of this is? Of course you do! I'm quietly singing my own jazzy, 50ish rock version of this song and I'm singing it for her. I know. I know. I'm so original. Ugh! Leave me alone. I'll do whatever the hell I want.

_You walked in_  
_Caught my attention_  
_I've never seen_  
_A **wo****man** with so much dimension_

_It's the way you walk_  
_The way you talk_  
_The way you make me feel inside_  
_It's in your smile_  
_It's in your eyes_  
_I don't wanna wait for tonight_

_So I'm daydreamin'_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you,_  
_You and only you_  
_Got me daydreaming_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you,_  
_You and only you_

_For you oh oh oh ohh_  
_For you oh oh oh ohh_  
_For you oh oh oh ohh_  
_For you oh oh ohh_

_Now I can't wait_  
_To hold you in my arms_  
_I know I was made for you_  
_I'm in love with all of your charm_

_It's the way you walk_  
_The way you talk_  
_The way you make me feel inside_  
_It's in your smile_  
_It's in your eyes_  
_I don't wanna wait for tonight_

_So I'm daydreamin'_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you,_  
_You and only you_  
_Got me daydreaming_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you,_  
_You and only you_

_And I want you_  
_Got to have you_  
_And I need you_  
_Like I never have_  
_Loved before_

_Oh I want you_  
_Oh I need you_  
_Got to have you_  
_Like I never have_  
_Loved before_

_So I'm daydreamin'_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you,_  
_You and only you_  
_Got me daydreaming_  
_With my chin in the palm of my hands_  
_About you,_  
_You and only you_  
_For you oh oh oh ohh_  
_For you oh oh oh ohh_

Once I finish singing, I see my mocha placed on the table, so I pause my music and take out my earbuds, I let out a breath and begin to apologize "Thank you, Fifafur. Listen, I'm sorry that I was-" this isn't Fifafur… hell, this isn't ever a guy! "Um… you're not Chris. Wow… messing with my sleep schedule apparently affects me a lot… Am I daydreaming? Am I asleep? Are you an angel? Oh my God, Am I dead!?" Oh. My. God. I think my eyes orgasmed.

She smiles down at me and says "Sorry, I just heard you singing and it just so happen that Chris" she points at Fifafur "was bringing you your drink, so I figured… hey, might as well bring it to you instead and meet the owner of that amazing voice." Aww… shucks, now I'm blushing. I'm just going to hide behind my hair until the heat in my cheeks goes away.

Where's my mouth? Where's my mouth!? Oh… there it is, right where I left it, on my face. I clear my throat, trying (and failing) to get rid of my reddened cheeks, to say "Um… I wouldn't say that… but thank you." Yeah… apparently I get really shy when I'm not around my friends. You know what sucks about this, though? Everyone that doesn't know me thinks I'm 'freaky' or something. I'm not! I'm still a virgin! Sure, you saw me flirt with Chris, but that's how I am with him; he's my best friend, my big brother, but that's it. It's not my fault I can get him to obey my every whim like some lost puppy every time I bat my eyes or I whip out a flirtatious smile.

Wow... I'm cruel.

She chuckles lightly "Trust me, your voice is beautiful. So… how are ya?" She tilts her head slightly allowing long, luscious brown locks of hair to tumble down her shoulder. I really wanna run my fingers through her hair… it looks so soft.

I breathe "Um… I'm still trying to get over the initial shock. Don't worry I'll probably be freaking out soon… or faint. Whichever comes first. I think the fainting part will come first, though." I swear… I probably look like an idiot. Since when have I been awkward and… did she just giggle?

There's a glint of amusement in her eyes as she says "Well, while I wait for my drink and for you to freak out, may I join you?"

I answer "Uh… yeah, sure." Pfft, like I would say no to her… I mean she's gorgeous.

Oh, no. The shock is starting to go away. I swear to God, if I make a fool of myself, someone please push me off a cliff (preferably one with sharp, jagged rocks at the bottom).

She smiles as she sits across from me, placing her purse on the chair next to her. Once settled, she says "So… who is the mysterious owner of that amazing voice?"

Oh, great… now I'm blushing like crazy again. I fidget with the ring on my index finger as I say "I'm no one special, just another person who likes singing... and you." Yup… I'm talking to Ariana Grande… and now, I'm hiding in my shell like a turtle. I am such a- Wait! Did I just say what I think I just said? Did I really admit to Ariana Grande, of all people, that I like her? Way to freakin' go Jessie. Now go jump off the balcony of Diana's apartment.

She's smiling… well, that at least eased some of my worry, but I'm still worried. She jokes "I knew there was something familiar about that song. Daydreamin', right?" I nod once, "Hmm… I like how you changed it. It sounds pretty interesting." Stop it heart, stop beating so fast... and loud. You're gonna give it away. Ariana's going to hear you. Be quiet.

I almost rush out "Yeah, I was going for this jazzy, 50s rock kind of thing, something that sounded kinda sad. Not sure if it came out right, but I definitely like the original way more." I add a small smile at the end, not enough to show off my dimple, though. I feel like if I let my dimple show, it's like I'm giving a piece of myself to that person… and only my best friends, my family, and a few other people (that hurt me emotionally, I might add) have seen it. It makes absolutely no sense, but I just can't.

She questions "I like what you did with it, but why would you want it to be sad?" She frowns, looking clearly concerned. Why is she so concerned about me? I'm just one out of the millions of Arianators... Maybe she just cares about all of us a lot.

I sigh, shoulder slumping, "Probably because whenever I sing or hum or even think about your song, I'm always thinking about" you "this person that just… has a hold on my heart and the worst part is" you "they barely know that I exist." Oh, dear lord! My eyes are stinging. I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry, especially in front of her. She can't know how much she affects me.

She pouts as standing up to walk toward me "Aww… Come here." She raps her arms around my neck and now I'm literally enveloped in Ariana Grande.

I'm still sad though… knowing that I can never have her. For the love of… of Ariana Grande! My eyes are stinging more than before. I don't think I can hold in this ache much longer, so I finally just let myself cry. In fact, I'm practically balling right now. I snake my arms around her waist and sob into the crook of her neck. She goes stiff for a second or two, but then shifts one of her hands to the back of my head and starts petting my hair. Oddly enough, I fell so… right in her arms, like I'm supposed to be there. I instantly push that thought aside.

While my sobs slow to hiccups, I subconsciously nuzzle closer into her neck, taking in her sweet scent. What did I just do!?

I'm mentally panic, so pull away from her arms, whipping my eyes as I whimper "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I guess I'm just used to being comforted by Chris and my best friend Diana. I've never really broke down in front of anyone but them and my parents. Sorry." Tears start running down my face… again. I'm not gonna stop crying, am I? Okay, I'm just gonna cover my face with my hands… in shame.

"Hey," she coos softly as she grabs on to my wrists, "look at me." And I do because she's Ari, my angel, my goddess, my… everything, and yet she'll always be my nothing because I can never have her. I look directly into her eyes and all I see is comfort and warmth. Wow her hands are really soft. I would know because she's currently holding on to my wrists like I'm the most fragile thing God ever created. It makes me feel special… like I'm really important to her. I guess it's true, I'm one of her Arianators and she definitely loves us, we're one big family… sorta. And if you're wondering… yes, the moment I look into her eyes I clung on to her, crying my eyes out. I've never been so emotional before… I guess that having the real Ari in front of me is extremely overwhelming.

Oh… she was talking? I should really listen. "-an amazing person in general. I'm sure there's a Mr. Right out there for you somewhere. If I were him, I would have asked you out the moment I laid my eyes on you. I would treat you like you were the most important thing in this universe." Wow! Did she just say what think she said? Hmm… maybe, just maybe she might be slightly be attar-What am I thinking? Of course she's not attracted to me!

I swear it was like she was reading my thoughts when she added "Oh… um… metaphorically speaking, I mean." I wish I was looking at her right now. I'm kinda wondering if she's blushing. It would be amazing if I made her blush.

I nuzzle into her neck again… on purpose this time. She's so warm and soft and just so… so perfect. At this point, I've stopped crying and I sigh as I pull away for the comfort of her arms. I crack a weak smile as I say "Sorry about the whole crying thing. I'm not usually this emotional." I dab my eyes with a napkin as I chuckle lightly "Thank God, I'm wearing water-proof mascara. I promise that if we ever meet again I won't start hysterically crying."

She smiles… ah, there it is. Her dimple. I love her dimple. I think that's my favorite thing about her, other than her eyes and sure she has a wonderful (ehem, for lack of better words) ass, but something about her dimple drives me insane. Maybe it's the fact that I also have one just like her… just on the other side of my face, or it's the fact that it pushes her beyond perfection. I don't know, but every single time she flashes that dimple on screen or in photos is just another time that my heart nearly explodes from the full on force of my blood rushing through my veins… okay, so not a pretty picture, but you get the idea. It feels like a jolt of electricity is coursing through my veins… and I savor every second of it. I think this is the best moment of my life, she's smiling at me and I am in the presence of her dimple.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when she asks "I'm not trying to be rude here, but … Why are you staring at me? It's a little creepy." Damn it. Now she things I'm some psychotic weirdo.

I mumble "Hmm? Oh! Um… no reason." Well… what did you think I would say? I can't just tell her '_Just looking at your dimple because it's basically my favorite thing about you… other than your eyes and your utter perfection_.' Yeah… not gonna happen. I would be the world's biggest moron if I did let that slip.

She comments "Thank you for the flattery, but I'm not as perfect as you believe." And the title of the queen of all morons goes to... _drum roll_… Jessica Ramirez!

I stare at her with a '_deer caught in the headlights_' look. I blush wildly as I gasp out "That was supposed to stay in my head." Fuck it! Someone just give me a gun already… hello? Gun me, now please! Fine, guess I won't be committing suicide today. Thanks you guys, you're all sooooo much help.

She giggles "I can see that. You look like a deer caught in the headlights." Oh my God. She just freakin' blew my mind. That was exactly how I felt a few seconds ago.

I must have had a look that screamed _'please just kill me already_' because she says "It's not that bad. I think what you said was really sweet… and cute. Hey… how come my dimple is your favorite thing about me?" I hate that I love you. How come you had to ask that, Ari? Why must you pry this any further?

I blush, shrugging as I say "I don't know… maybe it's because I always had a thing for dimples ever since I was a little girl. I think even as a baby I had a thing for dimples because there's this video of my mom holding me and she would smile showing off her dimples causing me to reach out for them and laugh or coo. I guess I've always been one for dimples, can't really help it." I shrug again, smiling as I swim through old memories.

She pulls my back to surface when she says "I see what you mean. You have a nice dimple yourself." She smirks and my smile drops. I just showed her my dimple… I-I just gave myself to her. What have I done? I… I can't take it back; it's too late. I'm torn now and she sees it "What's wrong? What happened?"

I whimper "I let you see my dimple… I gave you a piece of me. I rarely let anyone see my dimple, I slipped up and now you've seen it. I gave away something to you that I almost never give to anyone. It's gone. A piece of me is gone and I'm never going to get it back." I hug myself and rock a little. Worry creases her forehead as she looks at my quizzically, seeming to contemplate what to do. I bet she's gonna leave… they all do, everyone that's seen it and hurt me. I shut my eyes as I try to control myself, this has quite a few times and each time Fifafur was the only one there who was able help me.

A minute later I feel two strong, muscular arms rap around my waist and I bury my face into his chest he asks me "What happened, Jes?"

I'm mute I can't say anything; the only things coming out of my mouth are small sobs and whimpers. Ariana probably left already, just like everyone else. She probably thinks I'm crazy or something. I ruined everything.

He asks again "What happened?" I shudder and cry into his chest more heavily.

A minute later I hear "I'm not sure she's was talking about how she's always had a thing for dimples since she was little and she was smiling, then it became weird she was freaking out about how she doesn't let anyone see her dimple and now this." Is that… Ariana? She's still here? I can hear the worry in her voice… I'm sorry Ariana. Please don't worry about me. I'll be fine, Chris knows what to do. He always knows what to do. He'll fix this and then I'll be back to normal because… you didn't leave. You're not like everyone else… Oh my God! You stayed! You're not like everyone else… You care! I wish I could tell you how much I love you, but I can't because then I'll really mess things up.

My hysterical crying slowed down to sobs Fifafur places me on his lap, cradling me in his arm as he rocks back and forth. He says soothing me "It's okay. Jessie. You're gonna be fine. You know Ariana isn't going to take anything away from you. She's Ariana Grande; she's the girl you talk constantly about, the girl you say is the sweetest thing in the world, the girl you practically worship." Oh, come on! You're saying all this in front of Ariana. I am so gonna kill you when I'm over this. He whispers in my ear "And the girl you have the biggest crush on…" At least he kept that one between us. He continues "Also, I think I've talked to Ariana enough everyday to know that she cares about everyone. She would never leave you hurting like the others had." I've stopped crying and am now glancing up at him curiously. He said 'everyday', does that mean that this wasn't by chance… or it was, but not as by chance as say… seeing her at Disneyland. I take a chance and look back at Ariana. She looks relieved, but is it because she was worried about me or was it because she doesn't have to deal with my freak out any longer?

She asks "Are you okay?" I nod and get off Chris's lap. Fixing myself up once again. She grabs my hand and rubs circles with her thumb on the back of my hand. "Don't worry, I'm right here. I care. I'm not like other celebrities that don't care about my fans. I care about all you guys. You're all part of my family."

I ramble "Well… I didn't know for sure if it was really true. I've had a lot of bad experiences with people and I trust very few. I have… problems. Ones I can't handle without Chris." I face him. "He's the only one that's always been able to stop my mental breakdowns. Not even my parents or my best friend Diana can do that." I turn my attention back to Ariana. "Do you really want to be around someone like me?" I'm hoping that she'll say yes, it would really hurt if she said no. She was about to answer when I hear Chris shift in his seat, so I turn to see him leaving, I let go of her hand in the process. I ask "Where're you going?"

He answers "I have to work, remember?" I nod and respond with an 'okay' as he leaves.

I turn back to Ariana "So what were you going to say?"

She smiles at me reassuringly "Um... I would never want to let you feel unloved. I care about all my fans; I'll just have to take it one fan at a time to prove it. If I have to stay with you, then I'll do it."

I roll my eyes and chuckle "Gezz, I'm not that bad! I don't need you to be plastered to my side." I roll my eyes jokingly.

She pouts "Aww… but what if I want to?" She smirks and winks. Is she flirting with me? No she wouldn't... but if she was, then this would be the best day of my life.

I give her my signature crooked smile, showing off my dimple (Hey! She's already seen it and she's still here, so why hide it?), as I say "Well… What happens if the pap sees us together constantly and start spreading rumors about you and me being…" I look around; acting like this is one huge secret. I lean closer to her so that there's just a few inches between us, then whisper into her ear "secret lovers?" I pull away, quirking an eyebrow challengingly as I smirk. I hope I'm not pushing it, with this.

She looks shocked for a moment, but then she grins at me deviously "Well… Maybe I'll give them what they want and kiss you right then and there for the whole world to see." My smirk drops and Aridicted me is having extremely unclean thoughts right now. I manage to tame them… just barely. "Or I'll just pretend you're my long lost sister." Ugh! She's such a tease.

I compose myself and put on my best poker face as I tease back "Aww… Come on, you know that would blow up in your face. You would not be able to keep your hands off me. I mean… I look at me, I irresistible." I wink. I am pushing it way too far, but I can't help myself. This is so much fun. Okay, so remember when I said that it was fun to mess with Chris… well, this is a thousand times more fun than that.

She laughs "Oh, please. You have nothing on me. Every guy wants to date me and all the girls want to be me."

I quirk my lips to the side as if thinking for a moment, then say "That is so not true. I don't want to be you."

She questions curiously "No? Why's that?"

I answer "I don't because then there would be two 'Ariana's, then there would be nothing special about you. That's what I like most about you, that you're different. There is absolutely no one like you; you're the one and only Ari and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She blushes "Um… thank you. Wow… That's really sweet. And just so you know, I like there's only one you."

I joke "Why because then there's only one of me freaking out about showing off their dimple?"

She looks at me seriously "No, because there's something different about you from all my other fans. They always want to hang out with me and you… well you tried to push me away just a moment. I know now you're joking, but earlier it was like you didn't want to scare me off. It makes me want to… pull you closer. Ya know?"

I nod absentmindedly as I smile, remembering how I forced my way into becoming Di's friend. She absolutely hated me through most of elementary and middle school. The only reason she hated me was because I beat her in tetherball. It wasn't my fault that I could play better than her, she just couldn't handle that someone was better than her at something… um, I'm not self-absorbed, I swear, it was just worded it in a way that makes it seem like it. Well, anyways around the middle of eighth grade I was just so sick and tired of her loathing me so much that I forcefully hung out with her (and yes, I did kind of a crush on her at the time... I didn't know it yet). I went as far as making the teachers (the ones that we both had classes together in) pair us up for major projects where we have to actually interact with each other. We may have fought (verbally, not physically) a lot, but in the end we were able to settle our differences and we started actually getting closer… she even went to my house a few times by the end of eighth grade. Yup, now we're best friends and practically live in each other's houses (or now apartment in Di's case, it's really nice though, it's right across the street from the beach so it has a really nice view).

I'm brought out of my memories by a very concerned looking celebrity "You okay? You kind of just drifted off there."

I blink a few times before responding "Oh! Um… yeah, just what you were saying kind of reminded me of how Diana and I became friends. She used to hate me, but now it's like we've been friends since forever." Aaaannd… the dimple is back. God, I love her dimple.

She smirks "You're staring at my dimple again. So you really are that into dimples?"

I look down blush and mumble "Yeah… But in my defense, you have an amazing dimple… and smile."

Aww… now she's blushing. I made her blush again... that's cute. "Thanks. I could say that same about you." Annnnd now I'm blushing.

Fifafur walks up to us with a drink in hand and places it in front of Ari. "Here's your drink, Ariana."

She smiles at him and says "Thanks Chris." I mentally death glare him for interrupting us.

He simply nods and says "No problem" before walking off. I continue to watch him walk off.

I hear Ari clear her throat awkwardly, so I turn to look at her curiously. She gives me this weird look before saying "So… what's going on between you two? Are you guys together?"

I choke on my drink (Wait… I don't remember drinking from it). Where did she get that idea from? And so suddenly, too. Is she trying to kill me?

After clearing my air way, I breathe "Where'd you get that idea from?"

She blushes "Um… I just kind of thought because he came to your rescue when you had that panic attack, then you freaking out when he was going to leave after you calmed down, and now you were kind of just staring after him... longingly, I guess."

I chuckle lightly "Funny. I never thought that me imagining him tripping and falling flat on his face would be characterized as staring after him longingly." I pause for a moment, realizing that I seemed kind of harsh. "I mean… it's just that he's like my big brother and although he's an amazing best friend, he forgets that some secrets are supposed to be kept secret."

I could barely hear the breath of relief she lets out before asking cautiously "So you're not together?"

I blush "No… I mean yeah, he's hot. I mean Ryan Gosling meets Leonardo DiCaprio plus five o-clock shadow." (**A/N got this from a very special writer here on FF that goes by the name of waitwhathuh. You should check her out she's amazing. And to waitwhathuh... I love you!**) "And sure I've flirted with him to get him to do what I want, but we could never be more than friends." But I want to be more than friends with you… definitely more than friends would be terrific, but… I'll take what I can get. Damn… this is a whole new low for me.

Why is she giving me that weird look!? "You seem really upset that you can't be together. You must really like him to looks so torn." Wait… what? I'm not torn over- Oh… If she would have read my mind, then she would have known that I wasn't torn over Fifafur, but over her. That makes sense…

My eyes widen as I say "What? I'm not torn over Fifafur. Okay… remember how I said that whenever I thought about your song, it reminded me of my crush? Well... Chris isn't my crush. I serious... He's like my big brother. He's been my best friend ever since we were little." I run my fingers through my hair shakily, hoping that my next confession won't reveal too much. "My crush is someone that I think about… constantly. I think about them" you "every second of every hour of everyday. Actually, I having never been able to talk to them" you "until recently and all I want to do if give them" you "all my love and affection, and all my attention." I hope she doesn't realize I'm using lyrics from a couple of her songs.

She breathes "Wow… you must really like this person to think that way… And I'm sorry but this guy is stupid if he hasn't noticed you." Hah! 'He'! That's funny! You're not a guy Ari… I like you waaaaay better as a girl.

I blush "Thanks, but I don't mind… I've never been one to choose the right person." You're way out of my league. "I always end up getting hurt… and that's where my panic attacks come in." Yeah… that's what started all this… weirdness I have.

Her eyebrows furrow "So… you have panic attacks when someone you like sees your dimple? But wouldn't that mean…"

I sigh "Yeah… Wait! What? No… Um... that's not what I meant… I meant like every time someone hurt me, whether they're a friend or someone I like, I end up having a panic attack and when I was little, my brain automatically pegged it as my dimple being the problem." Wow… I hope all the backpedaling I did didn't make my crush more obvious than it has to be… and if it did, then… just kill me already.

"Oh… okay. That makes sense… sort of." She seems okay with my answer. I can't help but imagine the small hint disappoint in her voice… yeah, it's all in my imagination. She's clearly only into guys… what with her having dated Nathan Sykes, Graham Phillips, Jai Brooks, and God knows who else… and then her songs they clearly state that they're boys, not once has she said 'girl' in a single song or at least not have 'boy', 'man', or any thing involving the male population in it so that is not pure heterosexual.

Hmm… I wonder what Sammy's up to. Probably destroying his bed again.

…

I should go check up on him before Rachel comes to dog-sit. I don't want to get home later today, only to discover my house is destroyed.

I grab my phone and press the power button so the screen turns on. Its five fifty-two and I have a message. I unlock my phone to check. It's a text from Rachel.

_Hey there Jezie! Um… sorry to have to bother you, but I think I forgot your key at home. :( Could you please come and open the door for me?_

I sigh and look up to find Ari staring at me rather intensely. I grumble "Damn it… Umm… I have to go; Rachel forgot her key to the house, so I have to open the door for her. I can't have Sammy destroying my house again."

She looks at me incredulously "Sammy? Please tell me that it's a pet and not someone you know because if it was then that would be creepy."

I chuckle "Don't worry, he's my pet Rottweiler. I've had Sammy for about six years so I did not name him after Sam Puckell-I mean Puckett! Man, I think Cat Valentine's rubbing off on me. I might need to lay off the _Sam & Cat_ a bit." She giggles as I shake my head, trying to clear it. I'm getting off topic. "But anyways, I think out of all four of my dogs, he's the most destructive, but he's harmless… he wouldn't even hurt a fly."

She asks "You have four dogs? Are they all yours or is one of them this '_Rachel_' you're talking about?" I don't think Ariana likes the name Rachel, I mean the way Ari said her name... it was like it left a bitter taste in her mouth.

I answer "No… Rachel's just my dog-sitter. She takes care of them while I'm in my classes."

She arches an eyebrow "Classes? How old are you?"

I laugh "Yeah… I go to UCLA and I'm nineteen, but I'll be twenty in a little over two months."

She smiles "June, huh? Don't tell me our birthdays are on the same day…"

I giggle "No… mine's before your birthday. I was born on the fifteenth so this year my birthday will land on Father's Day, which kind of sucks because my birthday is being overshadowed by a holiday that features one of my parents." I sigh "I can't complain, though… after all, my dad was the one who gave me my looks… minus the dimple, of course."

I thought I heard her whisper to herself "I'm definitely not complaining."

I let out a confused "What?" I mean obviously I'm just imagined her say that, right? I'm just making sure she didn't say something entirely different.

She looks at me surprised then says "Huh? Oh! Umm… nothing. So don't you have to go open your door for your dog-sitter or something?"

I gasp "Oh! Yeah… I should probably go do that. Okay… well bye, see you- Wait, when will I see you again... because the last time I checked, we're not exactly best friends who talk to each other constantly?"

She answers "Oh… here let me give you my number." She reaches out so that I can pass her my phone. I unlock it and hand it to her. "Am I seriously your background?" Huh? Oh, crap! I forgot… my background is of one of the photos from her shot for complex magazine.

I laugh nervously and shrug "What can I say? I'm a huge Arianator." Who just so happens to have a huge crush on you.

She laughs "Okay… well here you go. Just text me later so that I can save your number, okay?" She hands me my phone back.

I nod "Okay. I'll text you later so that you can save my number." I grab my stuff, including the drink that I barely touched, and get up from my seat.

She smiles "'Kay. See 'ya. Oh… and tell your dog-sitter to not forget her keys the next line we meet."

I chuckle "Will do." I walk out and head to my car. When I reach it, I risk a glance and find Ari watching me… Hmm… maybe there is a chance for me. Maybe, just maybe.

...

But probably not.

* * *

**Hey everyone! S****o... What do you think? Did I do okay or should I just burn this and act as if this story never existed? Any thoughts, concerns, wish for this story. Talk to me. I want to know if I did okay or if this thing needs improvement.**

**Anyways, I was actually surprised with how this turned out. I think I did pretty good. I guess waitwhathuh and AYP are rubbing off on me.**

**Speaking of AYP... I'm just going to quote her to end this A/N. "Reviews=Love, so spread it around. Thick."-AYP ;)**

**Yours Truly,**

**Bryzenia97**


	2. Truths are Revealed

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh! I just remembered something. To the mysterious reviewer... no, I have not met Ariana Grande, this story is one hundred percent fictional, other than a couple of characteristics that I share with Jessica. It would be a dream come true if I ever meet her, though.**

**Disclaimer: Ariana is the rightful owner of _Lovin' It_... I just happen to be lovin' it as well ;)**

* * *

**April 22, 2014**

It's safe to say that after a month, I would have texted her so that she would be able to have my number without her thinking that I'm some crazed fan/stalker that figured out her number… and I don't want her to freak out about it.

You know what's funny, though? She called me instead of texting me. I imagine she did it to make sure that I'm me and not said crazy stalker/fan, but I found it cute how she wanted to keep the conversation going even after I told her that I had work to do… she must have been really bored to want to keep talking to me.

So through these past few of weeks we've been texting and hanging out at Starbusks every day until today… today I didn't go to Starbucks because I decided to sleep in. Right now it's one twenty-four in the afternoon and I'm at home. I don't have classes on Tuesdays, Fridays, or Sundays… so today's my day off. It's really nice weather today so I called up Diana and asked her if she wanted to come over and use my pool. So now I'm in my swimming pool laying on a floating mattress in vibrant purple bikini with a peach colored flower (can you tell that I really like those colors and design?) on the left breast, my phone is connected to my stereo so Pandora is playing (it's shuffled, so I'm getting music from Ariana, Phantom of the Opera, Omorion, Mozart, and even as far as Metallica), and Diana's here sunbathing on one of my lounging chairs also in a one piece bathing suit, her's is white with black straps and edges.

I never told you what Diana looks like, did I? I mean you already have an idea on what Fifafur looks like, Mr. Five O'clock Leonardo Gosling, but I never told you about her. Well… she's actually extremely beautiful… like if Ariana didn't exist (which I really don't want her not to exist… does that make sense?) I would probably still have a crush on her. Diana is five foot eight, has a long, thick, mane of luscious brown, straight hair, has really toned legs (probably from her playing soccer during all of middle school and high school), then there's her sleek, sculptured six pack (extreme turn on right there), perky b-cup breasts, and her nice, voluptuous ass… um... did I really just turn myself on thinking about my best friend? Shit! I totally did…okay, just give me a second to collect myself.

…

I… No, not yet… Hold on. Just give me a moment.

…

Well that was… Ugh! Still not over it… I'm almost there; just give me one more moment.

…

Okay, I'm better. So as I was saying before the whole… yeah, on to her facial features… she has very defined cheek bones (almost like Victoria Justice), her almond shaped eyes are a mix between black coffee and dark chocolate, she has nice, supple pink lips, she has neatly trimmed eyebrows, and her hairline reveals a widows peak. Yeah… she's quite beautiful.

So anyways, we're just relaxing… until my phone goes off.

_Hold up, wait, shut up and kiss me, babe_

_I just wanna get a little taste_

_I just wanna get a little taste before you go_

Yeah… This is the only part of the song that's playing… repeatedly. Fuck.

I sit up instantly, which needless to say, causes me to lose my balance. I splash into the water and once my heads back out of the water I yell "I got it!"

I rush out of the pool and answer it, heaving "Hello?"

An angel's voice greets me "_Hey, Jezie! Um... are you okay?_"

Still catching my breath, I turn to check on Diana, who is now is looking at me curiously, as I wease "Um… yeah I'm fine. Just... trying to catch my breathe."

She asks "_Did you run a marathon or something?_"

I laugh weakly "No... uh... I was in the middle... um... of my pool when you called... and I really didn't want to... miss it because... I wasn't at Starbucks this morning... so I kinda just... sprinted to the... to the phone."

She breathes "_Sounds exhausting._"

I sit on the edge of the pool to catch my breathe, swinging my legs back and forth in the water softly. I ask casually "So… what are you doing right now?"

She sighs "_The usual… working on the album that's coming up, practicing my performance for Problem, reading some of the tweets people send me, worrying about my gramps... So basically just another day of being me._"

I twirl a strand of wet hair around my index finger absentmindedly as I laugh "Then why are you calling me? You sound like you're busy…"

She mumbles "_I am busy… but I really wanted to talk to you... just to see if you were okay."_

I suggest "Well… I'm fine, but if you really wanted to see how I was so badly... why don't you come over and hang out with me?"

She chuckles "_As tempting as that sounds… I can't just drop everything. I don't want to disappoint my loves by doing a crappy job._"

I reason "I totally see you point, but you have to make time for yourself too. You working so hard to please us that you're taking away time for yourself. You're going to run yourself down at this rate. Besides, we've never actually hung out. Come on… Pretty please with a cheery on top! Pweaze!"

I hear her let out a long breath then she says "_Fine. You win. I'll come hang out with you…besides, the way you're begging me makes you sound really cute._" Which reminds me…

I beam "Alrighty! Well… I'll text you my address and I just have a couple of things to do. I have to get my dogs calm so that they won't freak out when you come over."

I swear I can hear the smile in her voice as she says "_Okay. You do that and I'll get my bathing suit and drive over there._"

I laugh "Okay, bye."

She responds back with a small '_bye_' before hanging up. After that I immediately text her my address and call the front gate to advise that I'll be having a visitor.

I sigh happily before getting up and placing my phone back on the stereo. As I do so, I feel someone put their chin on my shoulder… which causes me to tense up. The voice I hear beside me eases my worries "Who were you talking to, Jezie? It is someone you like because I've only heard you speak like that whenever your gushing on and on about Ariana Grande?" Diana… of course the person beside me would Diana… I mean she is hanging out with me right now. Did I seriously forget that she was here? Hmm… Guess so… and when did she become a ninja?

I walk over to the pool and wade in the water as I sigh dreamily "Yeah… she's coming over to hang out." Realization suddenly hits me like a back hand to the face. I turn to face her and I whine "But she doesn't even know how I feel about her or that I'm bi so that means I'll have to keep myself from staring at her in a bathing suit… and that's going to be hard because… because… she's just so fucking hot!" Seriously. Fuck. My. Live.

She laughs "So it's a girl, huh? Well, anyways, I don't want to be here if you do something stupid, so I'm gonna go get changed and head out." Oh, thank God! It's not that I don't want to hang out with her; it's just that… now I won't have to explain anything to her.

And just like that she head in through the glass sliding doors and closes it behind her. I dunk myself in the water so that my hair is now fully wet again as I relax there for a bit.

Hmm… I'm kind of thirsty. I should go get a drink.

I head out of the water, quickly get dried off with a towel, and slip on my short jean shorts that I had on one of the chairs before going inside and getting a water bottle from my fridge.

My babies come running up to me and jump on me causing me to fall back on my ass. I groan "Ugh! Okay! Okay! I get it! You want me to play with you." I get up and say sternly "Sit! And behave because I have a new friend coming over." They sit there obediently and listen to me carefully. "Okay, now let's go play in your room and let out a little steam so that you're a bit more calm for when she comes." They follow me into the room and we play tug a war, Sammy and Ruby (who's also six) against Cori (two), Leo (three), and me. Guess who won? No! Not me! It was Sammy and Ruby… and no they are not together, they're siblings.

We play for about an hour and a half, until I hear a knock at the door and I go to answer. I open the door and… she's gorgeous. I mean… sure, her hair's in a lazy ponytail, she's wearing a simple tank top and shorts, and she has no makeup on, but… she's just as beautiful as always.

I quickly snap out of my thoughts and open the door wider so that she can enter "Hey, Ari! Um… come in."

She walks in directly into the living room "Wow. You have a really nice house, Jezie… are you sure you live with just your dogs?"

I look at her quizzically "Yeah… why?"

She turns to look directly at me as she says "Because your house seems pretty expensive."

I chuckle "Oh… Yeah. My dad's kinda high up in the construction industry so he's pretty loaded and I… well I get paid pretty well for the painting I auction off on eBay."

She gapes at me "You paint?"

I beam at her proudly as say "Yeah. Come on, I'll show you." I take her hand and lead her to my studio/office. I let go of her hand to open the door… my hand feels empty suddenly. I turn back to her as I say "I have a few paintings that haven't been sold yet and one that I'm not quite done with."

She studies them carefully and looks awestruck at what I've done. "You're amazing. You really did these?"

I smile sheepishly and kick the carpet softly as I answer "Yeah… I mean they're okay, but I'm certainly no Picasso."

She looks at me in admiration "You are incredible… not only can you sing, but you can paint…" Something caught her eye, something that I over looked. She grabbed the picture frame that's on my desk "You drew this?"

I sputter "I… that's just… yeah…" I look at the ground fearfully.

"It looks exactly like me, almost like a picture of me. When did you draw this?" I glance up at her and she's smiling at me… I let out the breath I had no idea I was holding.

I answer "About two years ago… I don't think that it did you any justice, though."

She looks at me in shock "Are you serious? I think it looks even better than me." She looks at it for a second before asking "Can I keep it?"

I sigh happily "Yeah… of course you can keep it. I can always just draw another one… um… I mean… not that I need another one… what I mean is…There's no way to get out of this is there?" I look at her with pure hope that she'd let it go.

She crushes all my hope as she giggles "Nope. So… can we go see your dogs?"

I answer "Um… Yeah… Come on. Their room is this way." I lead her to my pups' room and when we enter their room we are greeted by all my dogs running around, minus Ruby she's always been the passive one.

Sammy immediately pounces on me… again. The force causes me to fall to the ground and for the air to be knocked out of my lungs. I wheeze out "Ugh! Down, Sammy, down!" He lick my face multiple times. I laugh out weakly "Okay! Okay! I love you too… but please get off."

I push him off me and I find Ariana staring down at me, laughing "You need help?" She offers me her hand which I gladly accept with a 'thanks'.

I chuckle "I think they're really happy to see a new face here." I eye Leo getting extremely close to Ariana's leg. I glare at him as I scold "Don't you even think about it, Leo." He instantly backs off. Yeah… that's right you, back away from my woman. I mean… what?

She looks at me confused as she asks "Why are you getting mad at him?"

I blush as I answer "Well… I've kind of noticed that whenever I hang out with girls, he tends to want to…um…" I clear my throat awkwardly "hump their legs."

Now she's blushing "Oh…"

I say awkwardly "Yeah… So umm… I'll just introduce you to everyone."

She looks at me cheerfully "Okay."

I point out each one individually "So you've already met Leo…" she blushes "He's a poodle-terrier mix, he's three… but he'll be four in July, that's where I got his name from… well, that and he used to have like this wild mane of hair, and he just has some serious territorialy issues."She giggles and I feel Sammy lick my hand and I turn my attention toward him "And this is the infamous Sammy. He's a pure breed rottie, he's six years old and he's extremely mischievous… aren't you Sammy?" His tail wags excitedly and he crouches, barking. I kneel down and scratch behind Ruby's ear, her weak spot, as I say "And here's his sister, Ruby. She's the exact opposite of Sammy; she's obedient and calm and does everything she's told." I feel something placed on my lap and look down, Cori has her head placed on my lap, I smile down at her "And this little angel right here is Cori, she's a bit under two and a half years old, she's a mix between German shepherd and Rottweiler, she was kinda the runt of her litter, but when I saw her I automatically fell in love with her. And she's the sweetest, most playful pup you'll ever know… it's kind of why I named her the way I did, she's named after the two sweetest characters on _Victorious_." I sigh happily… Okay, so they _may_ be a handful at times, but I would be totally lost if I didn't have them. I love my dogs more than you could ever imagine. Also, I named her Cori because even though it's a sinking ship on fanfic, I absolutely love the pairing of the two.

She sits on the floor beside me and starts petting Cori's back "I like how you combined Cat's and Tori's name together like that." She looks at me with soft eyes "You really love your dogs, huh?"

I breathe "Yeah… their kinda like… my babies, make sense?" She nods. "They're always there for me, whether I'm happy or sad or angry, and they always help me calm down when I'm angry or cheer me up when I'm depressed… They're like my anchor and my life preserver. Sometimes they destroy things and I get upset, but at the end of the day… they're what makes me feel… needed." A single tear escapes my now watery eyes and I'm quick to wipe it all way before I start crying. I sigh before getting up and I grin as I say "Anyways… If I remember correctly, you not here to just sit around and chat… You're here so that we can have a little fun in the sun!" I bounce up on the balls of my feet at the end for emphasis.

She smiles and says "Well… what are we waiting for? Lead the way!" as she gets up.

I lead her outside and as I close the door Sammy pops his head outside so I accidentally hurt him causing him to let out a yelp. I quickly open the door and softly rub the sides of his head. I gasp "I'm sorry, Sammy." He just lets out a small whimper and licks my hand in response. I coo to him softly "Okay… come on. Go lie down in your bed and I'll get you a treat and some of that medicine the vet gave me to make you feel better." I quickly head inside and grab a few dog biscuits and the pain reliever that the vet gave me for whenever Sammy hurts himself, which is a lot, before heading to the dogs' room. I nearly had to forcefully push the pain reliever down his throat and once he was done growling at me, I gave him the dog biscuits.

When I'm back outside and I close the door behind me, without another one of my pups getting hurt, Ariana asks me "Is Sammy okay?" Ariana's still in her tank top and shorts so she must be pretty worried.

I sigh "Yeah, he's fine. He's a little banged up, but he's hurt himself a lot worse than this. He'll be asleep in about half an out with that pain reliever the vet gave me." I see the worry written all over her face "He's fine, I promise. By tomorrow morning he back to his old mischievous self as if this never happened."

She breathes "Well, if you're sure… I really need a dip in that Jacuzzi of yours."

I smile and shrug "Go right ahead." I head toward the stereo and turn on Pandora again. _Thunder_ by Boys Like Girls plays and all I can think is 'Seriously Pandora, you're going to play that while Ariana's here? Screw you.' I shrug as if I could care less if this song was playing. I turn and see her in a simple periwinkle blue bathing suit. I had to stop myself from ogling her as I comment "Cute bathing suit."

She smiles "Thanks. I like your bikini too." She grabs sunscreen from her bag and asks "Um… could you come put some sunscreen on my back?" Oh my God! A lot of dirty images just popped up in my mind.

I have to swallow the lump in my throat before walking over and answering "Sure."

"Here." She hands me the bottle and I take it before getting behind her. She sweeps her brown hair over one shoulder and arches her back forward a bit.

Oh dear god.

"Okay…" I breathe, lathering up my hands. I gently touch her shoulders and she shivers a bit. The sunscreen must be cold. I bite my lip to keep myself from letting out a shaky breathe that might alarm her of my arousal. I run my hand down her back (I hope I'm not shaking). I imagine her head fall forward a bit. And that light sigh that I could barely hear… yup, I definitely imagined that. I continue to spread the sunscreen over the smoothness of her back, over her spine and down – right to the line of her bikini bottoms. I rub the sunscreen in, all the way back up. I almost gulp "There."

She sighs a "thanks" as she brushes her hair back. She turns around to face me and asks "Do you want me to put some sunscreen on you?"

I shake my head "No. I'm fine. I already put some on earlier." I don't think I would be able to stop the moan that would probably escape my lips while she's rubbing the sunscreen on my back. Whoa… that's quite an image I got there.

She smiles and says "okay" before walking over the Jacuzzi. Wow… it's really hot out. I think I'm gonna need to get in the pool.

I take off my shorts before walking to the edge of the pool and diving in. I glide through the water for a sec before reemerging. I sputter "Wow, that's cold!"

She laughs "Well, why don't you just get in here with me?" She's trying to kill me.

I shake my head "I'm good. I just need to get used to the temperature again, that's all."

She pouts "Aww… but we're supposed to be hanging out, not be in totally separate worlds." That pout. That freakin' sexy pout. I'll have a really hard time saying no to that.

I'm silent for a moment then I shrug and grumble defiantly "I'm not getting out of this water, I just got used to it." I'm gonna play hard to get… not that she's trying to romance me or anything.

She whines "Please! I really want to talk to you."

I smirk challengingly "We're already talking." I drift back a bit.

She huffs "What do I have to do to get you over here?" Hmm… well you could always just take off that-No, just no! Jezie, we're going to have a serious mental talk when she leaves.

I shrug "I don't know… You're just going to have to come and get me out."

She says "Okay" before starting to get out… wait, she's really going to come and get me?

I panic "What? You're seriously going to do it? I was just kidding…" she starts getting in the pool "you don't have to do that. I'll get out, okay?" She's waist high in water by now and I can almost see her shivering.

She laughs "It's okay… I just decided to get in the pool." She shivers "You're right it is cold."

I chuckle and nod "Yeah… Just dip all the way in to the water, you'll get used to it faster that way."

She dips down, but instead of coming back up she pulls me down then goes up leaving me to splash up to the surface and cough out the water that went into my mouth.

I glare at her and choke out "That was messed up." Ugh! I think I got water up my nose.

She smirks "That's what you get for making me get into this cold-ass water."

I grumble "That doesn't mean it's okay to almost drown me." Yeah, I'm mad with her! What? Did you think that because I have a crush on her I was just going to let it slide? Yeah… no.

"Aww… I'm sorry. Come here.' She holds her arms out as she says in fake sympathy.

I turn around to face away from her and respond childishly "No."

I feel her swim closer to me and she whispers into my ear "I know you want to..." Holy- Fuck, that was so hot! I think I just shivered… I hope she couldn't tell.

I turn slowly and right when I'm almost facing directly in front of her… I splash her and swim away as fast possible to leave a distance between us.

After a second, she looks at me in clear shock and gasps "Jezie! I am so gonna get you for that."

As she swims toward me, I swim away and tease "Well… You're going to have to catch me first."

So basically for half an hour, she's chasing me around and we're splashing each other every once and a while. We were having so much fun…

But then I heard my front door shut, my dogs are barking frantically, and my best friend yelling at Leo to get off.

I turn to Ariana and whisper yell "Shit! It's Diana. She doesn't know that we're friends. Um… hide…" she immediately complies... well, sort of. She swam to me and is now behind me with her her hands on my shoulders to steady herself.

A few minutes later, Diana is seen through the glass door and Ariana's grip on my shoulders tightens as she pulls me closer to her. I mentally reason that she's probably trying to hide herself more, unfortunately... my hormones don't seem to be receiving the memo.

She opens the door and asks "Jezie, have you seen my phone? I think I left it out here… oh, am I interrupting something?" I give her a glare that basically screams _'Shut the fuck up'_ and needless to say she does.

I answer "Um… No… Sarah's just... shy." Ariana lets out a small little 'hi' and a little wave to emphasize my point. "And no I haven't seen it. Just call it with my cell."

She chuckles "To quote a certain red head you love oh so much… _'kay 'kay_." before grabbing my phone and calling her phone. I feel Ariana's hold on my shoulders tighten a bit more… I am so going to kill Diana in her sleep when she comes to sleep over again.

We hear her phone ring and vibrate on the table. She sighs in relief before hanging up my phone, connecting it back to the stereo, and grabbing her phone as she says "Found it. Well… I'm gonna go now. Bye Jezie." She winks at me... Yup. She's dead. "Bye… Sarah." Well that was awkward.

We don't move at all until we hear Diana's White Soft Top Audi R8 Spyder purr to life and drive away.

I turn to face Ariana and breathe "That was close."

She laughs "_Sarah_… seriously?"

I look at her innocently and defend "What? It was the first name, other than yours, that popped up in my mind. It's not like I could casually slip into one of our conversations _'Yeah, Sammy destroyed his bed again. How many times am I going to have to buy him a new bed? Um… and I'm officially friends with Ariana Grande. Oh… are you gonna want sour gummy worms or popcorn during the movie?'_ Yeah… either she'll think I've gone completely insane and send me to a mental institution or she'll tell everyone… and their mother, that I'm friends with you."

She giggles uncontrollably for about ten minutes before being able to compose herself… but then she looks at my face for just a millisecond and she busts into a fit of giggle for another fifteen minutes.

I ask in amusement "You done dying there?"

She lets out a heavy, amused sigh before saying "Yeah…" but then she gets serious "What was she referring to when she asked if she was interrupting and when she was talking about me?" Why must you be so observant? Seriously, like… why?

I avert my eyes for a second before explaining "Okay… So you know I'm a fan of yours, right?" She nods "And you know how I've watched absolutely every single episode of _Victorious_ and _Sam & Cat_?" She nods again more uncertainly "Well… I may have picked up some of Cat's mannerisms throughout these four years."

She nods in understanding then comments "Well that explains the part of it… but what was with the whole interrupting thing?"

I bite my bottom lip in uncertainty. Should I tell her that I'm into girls? I'm treading dangerous waters by answering "Well this kinda still involves… you." I study her for a moment before continuing "Um… You may or may not have been the reason I questioned my sexuality."

She looks at me in shock as she asks "Are a lesbian?"

I lightly chuckle "No… sorta… I'm bisexual. I really wasn't sure how to tell you. I was… um… still am, scared of what you'd think of me."

She's looking at me funny… Oh, no! She hates me! She'll probably tell me that I disgust her and that she never wants to see me again! Look at what you've done! You've gone and ruined your friendship with her. I hope you fall off a bridge… then get raped by a freakin' whale.

She asks me "Are you okay?"

I blurt out "No! You hate me and probably never want to see me again! I should have never told you that I was bi because now you hate me!"

She grabs on to my shoulders so that I stop splashing water around and I look directly into her eyes as she says calmly "I don't hate you. Okay? Sure… I'm surprised, but I don't hate you."

I let what she's telling me sink in. She doesn't hate me? I'm stupid… Of course she doesn't have anything against gay people. Her brother's freakin' gay for crying out loud! Still I have to make sure… "Really?"

She sighs "Really." She lets go of my shoulders as she asks carefully "Okay… Now you said that I was the reason that you questioned your sexuality… do you have a crush on me?"

I lie "I did. Once upon a time ago when _Victorious_ first started. I don't know when exactly it started or when it ended but I remembering watching the episode 'Survival of the Hottest' when it first aired and I kinda got mad at the guy that was making pottery with you and I got… jealous. At first I thought that I was jealous of you because I thought that he was cute, but then I always got jealous during your kissing scenes throughout the whole show and I realized that I had a crush on you. I always tried to deny it. I was convinced that I was as straight as an arrow, but every time I would watch an episode I would notice that I mostly only paid attention to you. I think at one point I finally gave in and accepted that I might like girls. One day, I no longer felt that way for you and then I began crushing on Nina Dobrev. Although sometimes, before we became friends, I would sometimes see a picture of you that would make me think _'Yeah, I'm kinda tempted to crush on her again, but I can't because she's my idol…'_. Sometimes it was hard to not fall for you again… especially now, but I really don't want to risk our friendship so I basically just think about the girl I have a crush on and then I'm fine." No not really because I'm still thinking about you. "I'm serious though, I don't want to be the reason that our friendship messes up."

She smiles at me and says "You're sweet. I hope that girl likes you back because I don't want you to get hurt… I would totally yell at her for you." You would be yelling at yourself, Ari. I'm sorry that I'm lying to you.

I ask, pointing toward my house, "Do you want to do something else? We could watch a movie or play with my dogs or play some video games?"

She furrows her eyebrows "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?"

I shake my head and answer "I was asking for your sake. And no you're not making me uncomfortable… If you wanted to make me uncomfortable, you should make me put sunscreen on you again." She looks at me shocked and I awkwardly comment "Yeah… I was struggling to only have clean thoughts. For the most part it was clean… except for me picturing us kissing. I still feel ashamed that I thought of it, though!" By the end I'm whining.

She apologizes "I am so sorry. If I would have known I-"

I cut her off "You don't need to apologize. You're right… _If_ you would have known we, or more I, wouldn't have been uncomfortable. I should have told you that I was bi sooner… that way we could have avoided the whole situation. "

She sighs "But I still feel bad for putting you through that."

I say "You're fine. I should have… Wait that came out wrong." I furrow my eyebrows.

She laughs "I know what you're mean…"

I sob out "I'm making things all weird. See this is what happens when I tell people that I'm bi… I make things awkward."

She chuckles "No… you make things funnier. You're even more adorable than when you were begging me to come hang out with you." No one's ever called me adorable before… "What?"

I blink "Huh? Oh… um… you called me adorable."

"Yeah… Does that make this weird?" She asks in confusion.

I blush "No, it's just… no one's really called me adorable, except maybe like five times when I was little. It's either I'm '_cute_' or '_sexy_', and it's mostly guys that call me that while they stare at me… inappropriately. I don't know it always makes me uncomfortable... but it feels nice to be called adorable."

She gives me a sweet smile "I'll call you that more often, okay?"

I say "Well in that case…" She gives me this look that says _'Are you serious?'_ and I couldn't hold in my laughter. I say, still sort of laughing, "Relax! I'm just kidding. I was going to tell you to call me some absolutely absurd nickname, but then you gave me that look and I just couldn't stop myself from laughing." I trail off and am silent for a moment before I say "Totally random, but… can we please go inside? I suddenly want sour gummy worms…" Also I'm having a really hard time not staring... at other places.

She laughs "Okay… I'm kinda getting tired of being in the pool, anyways."

I swim toward the pool's stairs, get out, and hold out my hand as an offer to help her out.

She grabs my hand and teases "Why… thank you, ma'am."

I roll my eyes and huff "Oh, shut up. At least I'm not like Diana who would push me back into the water… Last time I hit my head and I was even bleeding a bit. I had to get seven stitches! I'm only glad my skull didn't crack or anything."

She gets out and asks "I'm confused… aren't you guys best friends?"

I grab my towel to dry myself as I sigh "We are best friends, but we still hold on to a bit of our old relationship… or well rivalry. She really didn't do it to hurt me, I swear, she just wanted to piss me off like she always does. It's a love-hate kind of friendship. We hate-to-love and love-to-hate each other."

She sighs "If you say so..."

I give her a small smile before turning around, grabbing my towel from one of the lounging chairs, and dry myself off before slipping into my shorts.

She asks behind me "What's that?"

I look at her over my shoulder confusion and ask "What's what?"

She points to my lower back and says "That... on your back. Is that a tattoo?" Huh... why would she look there? I mean isn't that spot really close to my... yeah. You know what I mean, but seriously... why is she looking there?

I look away, blushing, as I chuckle "Oh... That. Yeah, it is... I got it on my seventeenth birthday."

I feel a finger glide over the small of my back causing my to jump in surprise "Whoa..." I turn around, surprised to find her face only a few inches away from mine "What're you doing?"

She tilts her head ever so slightly "Looking at it closer. What's it look like I'm doing?"

I open and close my mouth a couple of times before finding my voice as I shrug "Well... I guess I was just... surprised."

She asks "Why'd you choose a bar code?"

I sit on a chair and sigh "Um... Well, I had asked my mom if I could get a tattoo when I sixteen, but she told me that once I turned seventeen, then I could get a tattoo." I laugh "Well... you're going to find this really stupid, but... the day before my birthday, I got sick and my mom gave me cold medicine and lets just say cold medicine does weird things to my head... Thankfully, when I woke up the next morning I was feeling better, but I still had the cold medicine in my system." I chuckle "In the morning I was drinking my usual pomagranate juice and... I was looking at the back of the bottle, just studying it and suddenly I was thinking '_Hey... barcode would make a really awesome tattoo._' So I told my mom and she helped make it... different. That's why it's a rainbow and there's the whole thing with the numbers... zero... six... fifteen... nineteen... ninety-four... zero... six... twenty-six." I sigh "Yeah... that's when I was born, up to the very minute."

"Six... twenty-six? That's my birthday." she gasps in astonishment.

I scoff "Pfft... What? No... Your birthday's on the..." I think for a moment and "That is your birthday! How could I forget your birthday?"

She jokes "So much for devoted Arianator... It's okay."

I whine "No it's not."

She sighs "I'm serious... It's fine, you don't have to beat yourself up over it. It's an honest mistake."

I grumble "It would be an honest mistake... if your birthday wasn't the pin to unlock my phone."

"Seriously?"

I blush "Yeah. I'll even prove it to you." I get up, grab my phone, and hand it to her "Go ahead. Try it."

I aviod looking at her as I hear the familiar tapping sound of the keyboard and my phone opening. "You weren't kidding." She hands me my phone "You have a text." I furrow my eyebrows. Who texted me? "Don't worry. I didn't read it."

"I never thought you did..." I finally noticed she's still just in her swimming suit "Um... not that the view isn't nice, but... aren't you gonna put something on?"

She blushes "Uh... oh... yeah. Um... where's your bathroom?"

I chuckle "It's the door to the left of the pups room."

She says a quick 'thanks' before she grabs her bag and heads inside.

I sigh and sit back down on the chair then I look down at the phone in my hand. Who texted me?

I open up my phone and go through my texts... It's Diana... and it's not one text, but six texts.

_So she likes u?_

_Were u guys making out when I came in?_

_R u gonna be losin' ur V?_

_R U LOSIN' IT NOW?_

_U R RN'T U?_

_OK well I'll stop txting but u'r gonna tell me all bout it l8r_

I glare at my phone for a moment before calling her. It rings once before I hear a cheerful "_So... How'd your first time go?_"

I forcefully say through clenched teeth "I wouldn't know... because nothing happened."

She gasps "_What? Why? I mean it's obvious by the way she was holding on to you that there was something?_"

I laugh humorlessly "Yeah... there's nothing going on between us. We are strictly friends."

She asks "_But didn't you say that you liked her?_"

I lie "No... I never said that."

She sighs "_Oh... are you sure she doesn't like you?_"

I huff "Yes, I'm sure... why?"

She says carelessly "_No reason..._"

I ask "What do you mean 'no reason'? I know you well enough to know that you don't just bring something up for no apparent reason... so tell me."

She breathes "_Okay... Well, I know you couldn't see her because she was behind you, but I could see her face just enough to be able to tell that she was glaring at me. And I could have sworn that when I was coming outside to look for my phone, she pulled you closer to her kind of... possesively._"

I laugh "I doubt that. She's straight, I promise. Besides... even if she wasn't all that straight... I don't want to risk our friendship."

She sighs "_I just don't wan't you to spend your life alone, though._" I gasp "_What? What happened?_"

I tease "Wait... you have a heart? Satan has a heart?"

She huffs "_Don't be a jackass... I thought something happened, besides it's true, you haven't really connected with anyone at a romantic level. You're just going to grow old and live all by yourself, wondering why you didn't try to connect with anyone. Love is like gambling-_"

I cut her off "What do you know about gambling?"

She grumbles "_I watch a lot of movies, okay? Anyways what I was going to say, before you rudely interupted me, was that love is like gambling, you've got to risk it all in order to win anything._"

I chuckle "You have a heart... and a brain? The world's gonna end end today!"

She groans "_I'm hanging up!" _before the line goes dead. I chuckle to myself until something clicks in my head... Was Ari into me? No that can't be... I mean she's back with _Jia Brooks_, she told me herself a couple of days... lucky bastard (**A/N No offense to any Janoskians or Jia, _if_ you're reading this; that's all my character. I'm actually a Janoskians myself, sorta ... I am kind of jealous of him, though**). Oh, I'm sorry, am I not allowed to be jealous over the woman I've had a crush on for **four** years? I've liked her way before those two idiot brothers competed over her... she's not a prize to be won.

...

I don't know where all that came from. I've never felt such an over whelming rush of... jealousy and self-loathing. I was practically seething at the idea of no being able to be with her, but I have no right to feel this way. I mean... she's famous and I'm just... average. She's too perfect and I'm not worthy of her... hell, I'm lucky that I'm even friends with her.

I shake my limbs to get my muscles to relax a bit before throwing on my white t-shirt and grab my phone as I head into the house, stuffing into my pocket forcefully. I head straight for my kitchen and grab a pack of sour gummy worms. I turn around to grab scissors in one of the drawers behind be, but I yelp in surprise and all most hit my head and I slip on... huh, nothing's there. Anyways, I embarrassingly slip on nothing and hit the back of my head on the edge of the counter with a loud _thud_, causing me to groan. Why? Why must all my strange moments involve her? Why can't I just be normal with her for once?

She quickly slides off the countertop and kneels next to me, looking at me worriedly as she checks my head "Oh my god! Are you okay? Do you need me to call you a doctor?" Her hand brushes against my cheek accidentally causing heat to rush into them as I blush.

I slowly try to push myself up, just to fail miserably. I gulp "No... I'm fine. Nothing some Tylonel can't fix." I try to push myself up again, only Ari helps me up this time. She slings my left arm over her shoulder and we slowly get up and head to my couch. She helps me lay down on it and sits there next to me, studying me closely. I feel weird with her just... staring at me, so I close my eyes.

I feel something feather light brush against my scalp and I hiss in pain "Fuck... um... I'm sorry... but could you get me some Tylonel? It's in the mirror cabinet in my bathroom." She hesitates for a moment, before heading to my bathroom.

I gingerly touch my head and automatically retract my hand as searing pain envelopes my senses. A few minutes later she appears and sits by my legs with a couple of pills and a water bottle, which I somehow manage to drink in six gulps. We sit there for what felt like hours, her watching me carefully as I bite back the pain. I think she can see through my calm, though, because she's looking at me as if I was dying.

I think about half an hour passed by and the pain is slipping away. I slowly sit up straighter and start to get up, but I get dizzy and sit back down. I chuckle humorlessly "Guess charma got to me early, huh?"

She gives me a glare that said '_Are you kidding me? You're seriously going to joke about this now?_' and I crack a weak, crooked smile as I ask "Bad timing, huh? I swear that I'm okay... I guess I'm a lot more like Sammy than I thought. Maybe it's true, dogs are a lot like their owners... or it could also be the other way around." I muse thoughtfully as I study her from the corner of my eye.

I barely manage see the corner of her beautiful lips twitch upward and the indent of her dimple deepen the slightest bit. She finally giggles "You and Sammy are do seem to get hurt often, huh? And you both seem to be really playful... but I think the thing that stand out the most is that you're both _adorable_." Crap... why did I let her call me that... now my stomach is filled with butterflies** and** doing backflips. How is it even possible that I haven't kissed her yet?

I blush wildly, all of my jealousy has been forgotten, as I chuckle "So... What do you want to do now?"

* * *

**Hey everyone! So... how'd you like it? A review would be greatly appreciated, they're like... internet hugs! Someone please hug me!****  
**

**Also, I'm thinking about making this story a weekly thing so that I have time to write as you guys judge my skill. Thoughts?**

**Yours Truly,**

**Bryzenia97**


End file.
